


I've Been Thinking Bout You All The Way Home

by oshyixing



Category: One Direction, liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: A little angst, Businessman!Liam, Fluff, M/M, Not really my first fic but, Top!Liam, bottom!Zayn, hey don't judge pls, idk - Freeform, leave me be, this is my first fic, this just came to my head blame my brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshyixing/pseuds/oshyixing
Summary: Zayn justs wants Liam's attention.





	I've Been Thinking Bout You All The Way Home

"LIAM FOR GOD SAKES", Zayn's screams for the third time trying to get Liam's attention, but he's shushed once more as Liam goes back to his phone. Finally getting fed up he takes the phone from him only to be met with an angry Liam. 

"What the fuck Zayn? That wasn't important!" Taken aback, Zayn barely has time to react before Liam's exploding again, "Unlike you I work and and have phone meetings to attend to." "Well maybe I wanted you to acknowledge me, just for a little bit, I barely see or speak to you anymore." Hurt, Zayn flings the phone back at him and storms outside. He really doesn't know how long he can keep this up anymore. Liam's been working non-stop recently it feels like, he's gone before Zayn wakes up and comes back long after he's asleep. It doesn't even feel like they're together anymore, just roommates. Making a decision, Zayn gets in his car and goes the to the only person sane enough to take him in at 1:00 in the morning, his best friend Harry. Hand poised to knock, he wonders if this was a good idea, but before he can rescind his decision the door flies open to reveal a tired looking Harry. 

"How did you-" Zayn starts but he's cut off. "I saw the lights, come in". Turning and stalking off he leave so the door open so Zayn can enter. Following Harry into the kitchen he sits at the breakfast bar while Harry brews tea. 

"What happened you decided to show up at God knows what time in the morning." Exasperated Zayn sighs, "Liam and his job happened, I don't know when was the last time we spent time together. I can't even remember the last time I head an 'I Love You' or a 'Goodbye Baby' like he used too and it hurts and it's like he doesn't even care anymore." 

Coming around the table Harry envelopes Zayn into a hug trying to soothe him over. "You know Li loves you Z, he just got this promotion he's probably stressed and trying to deal, he doesn't deal well with disappointment and it doesn't help that's he's got you to worry about disappointing as well." And with that it's like a piece of clarity washes over Zayn because yeah, Liam never did well with stress and was always too willing to do too much so he doesn't disappoint anyone, and with Zayn constantly bitching at him for the last two weeks he can't imagine the hard time Liam's been having, but he was too worried about himself and his needs. "Umm Haz, I-I gotta check on Liam." "Go" Harry nods. And with that Zayn's flying out the door, into his car and back home. All he has on his mind is "Liam, Liam, Liam" as he crashes through the front door. He comes to a screeching halt as he takes the broken case by the door, the only thing Liam had left from his grandfather. "Fuck fuck fuck" he chants as he flies up the stairs and into their bedroom. His heart breaks as he finds Liam curled up into a little ball holding Zayn's pillow. It amazes Zayn how ruthless Liam is in a suit but as soon as he's out of that suit hes like a little teddy bear. Crawling into bed he tucks himself into Liam's side whispering "sorry I'm so sorry" over and over into the back of Liam's neck. "I'm the one who should be sorry", he hears, soft but he sure heard that. 

"Look at me Liam" he says, there's no movement so he repeats it a little more sternly an so desperately, "Liam PLEASE". Liam shuffle and turning over so he's looking directly at Zayn and his heart drops at the site of tear streaks on his face. Swallowing his guilt he starts, "I've been selfish Li, I know you didn't mean to ignore me, I know you're only doing your job. I get that now, I should've remembered that you didn't do well with stress and you're just trying to please your new bosses" "But-" "But nothing, I should've been by your side instead of bitching bc I felt like you were drifting, I shouldve had more faith in you, in US." 

"I didn't mean to ignore you and I should've done better, I should've made time for you regardless of what happens with my new job. You are my world Zayn, you motivate me to do better for me, for us, and I'm only working so hard so I can give you the life you deserve." 

"Let me shush you right there Liam, you are what I deserve no matter what your job is, no matter where we live as long as I'm right next to you."

 

"I still feel terrible for what I said to you though. That was out of line.

A wicked smile slides over Zayn's face. "Oh it was, but I know a way you can make it up to me." Laughing wetly, Liam rolls them over and immediately takes Zayn's mouth in a deep kiss. Quickly heated Zayn's hands automatically slide down to Liam's boxers cupping him through them. Grunting Liam rolls his hips into Zayn's drawing out the loudest moan he's ever released. "Fuck baby, where's the lube" so out of it Zayn doesn't even realize Liam's talking to him until he feels a slap on his ass bringing him back from exstacy but yet pulling him deeper in. "Huh?" Liam chuckles, "lube ? where did we put it? Hurry I wannabe inside you when I come. Scrambling he finally finds it in his bottom bedside table before he's flinging at Liam. Attempting to roll back over on his back he's quickly stopped by a big hand on his ankle, holding him in place, "No baby I want you just like this".

Whimpering he flops back on the be dead waiting for Liam's magical fucking fingers to open it up so he could get his cock. He lets out a squeal, a perfectly manly one thank you very much, when he feels Liam's tongue at his hole. "OH MY GOD LIAM PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE OH FUCK OH SHIT" he's basically screaming as Liam licks into him. He's so far gone he doesn't even feel Liam's already worked him up to two fingers and is currently working on the third. He knows he can take Liam's while fist but not tonight, he I said quite too eager for Liam's thick uncut dick. 

"I'm ready, I'm ready just PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR COCK". Knowing Liam won't deny him he breathes a sigh of relief when he hears Liam shuffle to his knees and line himself up. He feels like husband entire souls as gone as Liam slides in in one smooth thrust and immediately starts with those rough punishing thrusts ge knows Zayn loves so much. Zayn is in heaven as pleasure immediately fills his body. Liam knows his body so well it's no surprise when Zayn's feels his gut tighten and his breaths become choppy signaling his release. He comes untouched as Liam gives his all into those thrusts, half a dozen strokes later and Liam's coming inside of him. Whining at the emptiness as Liam's slides out of him, he falls on his side maneuvering himself out of the wet spot bc with how tired he is he does not need spunk drying on his dick, no thanks. Curling back into Liam they share a few lazy kisses until Zayn falls asleep. And Zayn's not crazy when he hears an "I love you" fall from Liam's lips as he drifts off with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from All The Way Home- Tamar Braxton


End file.
